character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Metal875
Shadow= |-|Sir Lancelot= |-|Super Shadow= |-|Chaos Shadow= |-|Boom Shadow= |-|Riders Shadow= 'Summary' Shadow the Hedgehog is the final result of Project Shadow, a top-secret government experiment made by Eggman's grandfather Gerald Robotnik in attempts to make immortality possible. Gerald created Shadow as the "Ultimate Lifeform," and also infused him with Black Doom's DNA. Shadow was made to be capable of curing diseases that had no known cure, most specifically made to help Gerald's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, who was dying as a result from neuro-immune deficiency syndrome. Shadow befriended and eventually loved Maria, like she was family to him. The project was going along very smoothly, until the military shut it down and killed and/or captured all who were involved with the project, including Maria, who was shot right in front of Shadow. Shadow, as a last-ditch ploy to save the result of the project, was thrown into a stasis and launched into space. He re-entered the Earth's atmosphere, and 50 years later, was reawakened by Eggman to be used as an ally. Shadow had been suffering from amnesia, and had trouble keeping memories in check. As a result, he believed he had to bring justice and order to the humans, and went berserk, in attempts to destroy mankind. When he finally got his memories back, and memories of Maria, he had remembered that he wasn't made to destroy, but rather, save and protect humanity. That is when Shadow changed his ways and joined the side of good as a rival, of sorts, to Sonic. 'Statistics' Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A | 7-B | 4-A | 2-A | 2-A | Low 7-B | Low 6-B, 6-B w/o Inhibitor Rings. 4-A in Super form, 3-C w/o Inhibitor Rings Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 50+ years Classification: The Ultimate Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Enhanced Marksmanship, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Immortality (Type 1), Aerokinesis, Teleportation, Limited Flight (Even without the use of Hero Shadow or Super Shadow, Shadow can achieve very temporary flight), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Duplication, Force-Field Generation, Can remove foes from the battlefield by banishing them outside of space-time, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Flight and Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid). Gravity Manipulation w/ Ark of the Cosmos | All abilities as before, plus Levitation and Invulnerability w/o his Inhibitor Rings | All abilities as before on a drastically enhanced scale, as well as Flight, Soul Mutilation, Invulnerability and Reality Warping in Super. In Archie strictly, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Mephiles had absorbed Shadow's shadow, copying his power perfectly. And if Mephiles easily killed Sonic, then Shadow, being his equal, would be capable of doing so as well) | Multi-Continent level (Vastly superior to his base form, and can casually run through an army of Mephiles clones. Mephiles had absorbed Shadow's shadow and perfectly copied him, so this is like Shadow running through an army of his base form without any effort) | City level (Fought base Pre-Genesis Archie Sonic, and even one-shot him at one point) | At least Universe level+ (Comparable to Super Sonic, who stomped Time Eater) | Multiverse level+ (Fought on par with Knuckles Enerjak, whose power was siphoned by Mammoth Mogul. Mammoth Mogul's thus Knuckles Enerjak's powers make up most of the Master Emerald, an artifact capable of destroying infinite realities and creating a new multiverse after that. In addition, it has been described as being able to destroy all Zones in existence and truly destroyed all Zones with the exception of the Perpendicular Zone and Prime Zone, because it was prevented by Titan Tails. It was said several times that there exists infinite Zones in existence) | Multiverse level+ (Greatly superior to his Chaos form) | Small City level+ (Superior to Boom Knuckles, who can punch with the force of 3.9 megatons) | Small Country level (Casually one-shot Sonic and one-shot Knuckles, leaving the two incapacitated and in hospital beds for extended periods of time. Knuckles could create this explosion. In relation to the moon, said explosion is easily around this size), Country level w/o Inhibitor Rings (More than doubles his natural power). Multi-Solar System level+ in Super form (Could fight against and hold off Final Mova's gravitational repulse, which would destroy the galaxy), Galaxy level w/o Inhibitor Rings Speed: FTL+ (Should be around Sonic's speed) | FTL+ (Vastly superior to his base form) | Massively FTL+ (Has equal speed to Archie Sonic, who ran across the multiverse twice in less than a day) | Massively FTL+ (Equal to Super Sonic) | Massively FTL+ (Massively superior to his base form) | Massively FTL+ (Greatly superior to his Chaos form) | FTL (Comparable to Boom Sonic, who can escape a black hole) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Sonic, who beat lightning bolts in a race), higher w/o Inhibitor Rings. Relativistic+ in Super form (Flies around planets within seconds), FTL w/o Inhibitor Rings Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can flip buses with one hand). Class K in other forms, likely Class G in Super form (Lifted the Black Comet, which weighed, at least, 915,000,000 tons) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | City Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Small City Class+ | Small Country Class, Country Class w/o Inhibitor Rings. Multi-Solar System Class+ in Super form, Galactic w/o Inhibitor Rings Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can survive hits from Mephiles) | Multi-Continent level | City level (Easily took blows from base Archie Sonic) | Multi-Solar System level | Multiverse level+ (Took blows from Knuckles Enerjak) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to his Chaos form) | Small City level+ | Small Country level, Country level w/o Inhibitor Rings. Multi-Solar System level+ in Super form, Galaxy level w/o Inhibitor Rings Stamina: Extremely high. Extremely high in Super forms. Low in Chaos form Range: Melee normally, several meters via Color Powers | Several dozens of meters | Melee | Several dozens of meters | Several dozens of miles | A couple kilometers | Melee, several dozens of meters via projectiles Standard Equipment: Rings, Chaos Emeralds, several guns including the Shadow Rifle, a sword, Enerbeam, Ark of the Cosmos Intelligence: Above Average (Decently battle savvy. Has outsmarted Sonic before) Weaknesses: Can be arrogant | Low stamina. Once his stamina runs out, he reverts back to his base form, exhausted | None notable | Runs on a time limit of one minute | Low stamina. Once his stamina runs out, he reverts back to his base form, exhausted | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow: *'Spin Attack:' Shadow curls into a ball whilst running, causing him to keep his previous momentum and roll across the ground. *'Spin Dash:' Shadow revs up as a ball, and springs forward at his top speed immediately, bashing through foes and obstacles alike in a ball form. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies midair. **'Homing Attack:' When airborne and using this attack, Shadow flies at a single enemy, which can also be chained, homing into multiple targets consecutively. Additionally, Shadow is the most skilled in this technique, as he can mix actual punches and kicks in with this attack. **'Light Speed Attack:' Shadow builds up a Spin Dash's power, before attack nearby enemies at the speed of light. **'Black Tornado:' Shadow utilizes the Spin Dash midair, spinning about, catching currents of air and twisting them around. The end result is a slipstream that creates a tornado effect, which then forms a black cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent, also pulling them in. *'Shadow Boost:' The moment Shadow reaches his top speed, he is covered in an aura that allows him to run right through enemies without any hindrances. Chaos Powers: *'Chaos Control:' Shadow has the ability to bend time and space to his will. Its powers allow him to teleport, teleport others or large objects, and can even slow time down to a crawl for all his foes. The extent of these powers are enhanced by how many Chaos Emeralds Shadow has. Without any Chaos Emeralds, he can still tear apart a planet. *'Chaos Spear:' Shadow siphons chaos energy into his hands, charging his energy into a piercing light that can be thrown in the form of a bolt of lightning. Its power-level can be adjusted, making it weak enough to just stun a target or powerful enough to inflict actual injuries. *'Chaos Nightmare:' Shadow ascends a few inches off the ground with his arms by his sides, creating a purple aura of distorted space-time that damages enemies near him. *'Chaos Burst:' Shadow spins around and uses Chaos Control to hide away in an area of layered space, essentially a small pocket dimension, disappearing from sight. When emerging from the layered space, he briefly creates a small white and purple bubble around himself that harms virtually any opponent that makes contact with it. **'Chaos Distortion:' A more advanced variant of Chaos Burst. The only difference is that, when Shadow emerges from the layered space, he temporarily appears as three separate entities, all encased within the same protective bubble barrier. *'Chaos Magic:' Shadow snaps his fingers, creating an area of distorted space in front of him in the form of a violet, purple and white spatial rift that violently blasts the foe that comes in contact with it into the air. *'Roaming Chaos:' Shadow forms an orb distortion of space and propels it forwards. This distortion acts as a boomerang, but if it comes into contact with a foe, it acts exactly like Chaos Magic. Should Shadow create another distortion, the first will vanish. *'Shadow Heal:' Shadow utilizes chaos energy to mend any physical damage he might have accumulated. At the cost of mobility and time, of course, as it requires focus. *'Shadow Guard:' Shadow crosses both his arms in an "X" to brace from oncoming attacks while using Chaos Control to power the guard, creating a spherical barrier that nullifies most projectiles. Weak to physical attacks, however. *'Chaos Combo:' Normally used in tangent with the Homing Attack, Shadow can perform a flurry of chaos energy-infused punches and kicks. *'Chaos Rift:' Shadow channels pure chaos energy in his hands, which, once fully realized, takes the form of a purple and black sphere with small white stars within it. Shadow then flings this sphere that is double his size at the foe he's targeting, which becomes a rift and banishes the enemy to the outsides of space and time. *'Chaos Boost:' Shadow briefly encases himself within a red aura of powerful chaos energy. This form increases both Shadow's attack potency and durability by a small amount. It also grants him three new powers: Chaos Snap, Chaos Lance and Chaos Blast. **'Chaos Snap:' An augmented version of Shadow's Chaos Combo, his kicks and punches being exponentiated in power and speed due to chaos energy. Shadow's Chaos Control is also usable in tangent with this ability now. **'Chaos Lance:' This attack is a much, much stronger version of Shadow's Chaos Spear. When performing it, Shadow swings his right arm in midair and fires a long, red energy bolt at his opponents that explodes upon impact with the ground and/or foe, enveloping a small area around it in an explosion. **'Chaos Blast:' A wide-ranged, massively destructive explosions of pure chaos energy that completely annihilates anything within its radius. *'Dark Shadow:' An alternated form covered in red aura that Shadow taps into when his mind is filled with thoughts of evil. Once tapped into, this form grants him full control over negative chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow becomes invulnerable, gains the ability to use a far more powerful Chaos Blast, and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. Unfortunately, this form only lasts around fifteen seconds, and is drained faster the more energy Shadow uses. This form can also be tapped into as Super Shadow, as well. *'Hero Shadow:' An alternated form covered in blue aura that Shadow taps into when his mind is filled with thoughts of justice. Once tapped into, this form grants him full control over positive chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow becomes invulnerable, gains the ability to use a far more powerful Chaos Control, which can cause him to fly at speeds to where time stops, and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. Unfortunately, this form only lasts around fifteen seconds, and is drained faster the more energy Shadow uses. This form can also be tapped into as Super Shadow, as well. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' With the Cyan Laser ability, Shadow can morph his form into that of a living laser beam. The form is very brief, but it allows the user to travel as a living beam of light. The user isn't given much control, other than their beginning direction, but they bounce off of anything they come into contact with, as if such a surface was a mirror. *'Indigo Asteroid:' With the Indigo Asteroid ability, Shadow can morph his form into a small sphere, that acts very similar to a planet with a surrounding accretion disk of matter. In this form, Shadow can levitate around, forming a strong gravitational field that tears apart almost anything around him and adds its mass to the accretion disk, which, in turn, strengthens the gravity even more. *'Yellow Drill:' With the Yellow Drill ability, Shadow can morph his form into a living drill, and tunnel underground or even through the water for a brief period of time. Super Shadow: *'Chaos Arrow:' A weaker version of the Super State-enhanced Chaos Spear, where Super Shadow fires small bolts of chaos energy that soar at his foes at an accelerating rate. *'Spear of Light:' An aggrandized version of the Chaos Spear, which splits into multiple spears and home in on a single foe. Key: Base (Game) | W/o Inhibitor Rings | Base (Pre-Genesis Archie) | Super (Game) | Chaos (Archie's w/o Inhibitor Rings) | Super (Pre-Genesis Archie) | Boom Shadow | In the Sonic X Show NOTE: Super Shadow is not scaled to Tier 2 enemies primarily for a single reason: every time he's beaten them, he needed immense amounts of help and encouragement from his friends, boosting the Chaos Emeralds tremendously with positive energy. Solaris required a kiss from Elise to Sonic and then two other Super forms--Shadow and Silver. Time Eater required the cast chanting for Super Sonic and another Super form--Classic Sonic. Egg Wizard was outright stated to be superior to Super Sonic, and he only won because Marine weakened it, cheered them on, and then they hit a weak point. In the end, all Tier 2s Super Sonic fought required immense amounts of outside help. While we're on the subject, base Sonic isn't Tier 5 primarily because all Tier 5s he fights are only damageable through their weak points, and thus, we can't just aimlessly scale to some arbitrary tier without first knowing the differences of durability. Which is never given and merely called a weak point. All this applies to Shadow, as well. Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Metal875